


To Fall on Your Sword

by DisneySucks (Alucard1771)



Series: 【SW7: TFA-Kylux&Others-垃圾船相关-译文集】 [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: All hurt no comfort, Angst, Force Ghosts, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:26:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alucard1771/pseuds/DisneySucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>梗概：<br/>Snoke接管了共和国。<br/>Kylo是先死的那个。</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Fall on Your Sword

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Fall on Your Sword](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6090079) by [Korpuskat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korpuskat/pseuds/Korpuskat). 



**To Fall on Your Sword**

**[Korpuskat](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Korpuskat/pseuds/Korpuskat) **

 

Rating: Mature (R)

**警告：** **主要角色死亡**

Relationship: Kylo Ren/General Hux无差

—

 

  Kylo是先死的那个。

  目睹爆裂的赤红光刃刺穿自己，他轰然倒下，等待死亡降临。此生头一回他感觉不到任何疼痛——只是睁着双眼，仿佛一切只是场幻梦。那个拾荒者取代了他，站在最高领袖身旁——而Snoke取代了Organa将军。

  在Kylo眼里，统治一切始终是个遥远的目标。它的实现不靠原力，不靠武力，靠的竟是他从来无法企及的政治手腕。他被他的目标遮蔽了双眼：长期以来，他只是一颗被Snoke玩弄于股掌的棋子。虽然Kylo从不胡乱幻想，但他一直相信自己会在最终战役中成为胜出的那个。然而此刻，他只能这么躺着。原力循死亡而来，正轻轻拉扯着他——穷尽一生，他熟悉原力——可它现在却由内而外地撕裂着他，让他觉得陌生。等一切终于平静下来，Kylo闭上了眼睛。

  醒来时Kylo悬在自己的尸首上方，眼前的景象古怪地遥不可及。但他还有什么好关心的？他已经死了。每个他曾在意的人——无论隶属战争的哪一方——都将很快加入他的行列。那个拾荒者单膝跪在他师父身前。Kylo选择转身离开。

  他察觉到了，在宇宙的某个角落，逮捕Hux的命令已经下达。帝国与共和国的兼并容不下任何战争罪犯。所有随之而来的审讯——如果有的话——都会成为一场闹剧，一次针对将军的公开羞辱。他想叫Hux逃跑，如果对方跑得够快，进入外环就有机会保全自身，但他如何做到？Hux对原力一无所知——任何不明确的原力使用甚至都会遭到对方的质疑。Kylo不敢去看Hux最终是否成功逃离。

  后来事实证明，直接死亡显然是更明智的选择。化为原力的一部分后，Kylo自然感知到了他舅舅身处何方——没有地图，他根本无法找到那个未知的星球——尽管Kylo没有暴露自己，但他知道Luke肯定已经察觉原力的平衡有了变动。Leia绝对也发现了——Kylo触到了她的悲伤，但他不敢寻找她的踪迹。如果有什么方法能让他和Hux交谈——最后， _最后一次_ 交谈——Luke，或是Leia一定知道。可他不敢发问。他已经毁了他们的人生，毁了他们珍视的一切。他不配得到原谅，即使死亡也无法改变。

  Kylo可以在原力中感知到其他人——绝地、西斯，他的先人。他不知道自己是否会遇到与他同名的那人，如果他能够直视他外祖父的双眼，面对他 _再度_ 让对方失望的事实。亲眼看着母亲成为政治斗争的阶下囚，那会让事情更好还是更糟？

  他也感知到了手铐锁住Hux细瘦手腕的一刻。那让他瞬间身临其境。如果还拥有实体，他会杀光任何胆敢触碰Hux的人，从Hux手上撕开那副金属束具，带他远远逃离，无所谓逃向哪里。可他现在无能为力——他的腰间没有光剑，无法改变现世一丝一毫的运作，只能眼睁睁地看着Hux平静地走向一艘即将让自己身陷囹圄的飞船——他怎么能如此平静？他为什么不反抗？为什么 _毫不挣扎_ ？

  在狱中，Hux头脑空空。这场溃败，这场他可以预见却无法阻止的背叛掏空了他。他们至少允许他继续穿着制服，Hux认为这表明他们不会关押他太长时间。Kylo很想证明他是错的。

  Hux躺在床上，背诵着学生时代记下的古老军事谋略。有那么短暂的一刻，他想着如何从这一团混乱中脱身，但这念头戛然而止。他为什么要逃离？他已被夺走了一切，除了“共和国”加诸于他的命运，他一无所有。

  Kylo坐在他身旁，抚摸着他的头发——姜红的发丝在他指间纹丝不动。他希望自己可以用原力改变Hux的头脑，说服对方按部就班地逃离，他知道将军可以做到。他在Hux前额落下一吻。他等待着。

 

  处决是公开进行的。作为第一秩序最该死的 _头脸人物_ ，Hux的死理应被公然展示。他的形象已烙在那尊摧毁整个星系，摧毁共和国核心的巨大武器上。他根本无处可逃。

  共和国决定用同样残忍的方式处理他的野蛮行径。用于杀死其他罪犯的化学物质被锁进处刑人的暗柜。绞死他，他们如是宣布。

  Hux想着Kylo。他想着Kylo总是为少得可怜的回馈大为光火，拿原力掐住下属的脖子；想着他们做爱时Kylo一手按着他的咽喉，那种莫名的亲密让Hux下意识相信Kylo不会杀死自己，至少在结束之前，他不会。

  Hux觉得这理所应当。

  带着面具的人放下绳索，套住Hux的脖颈。Hux拒绝佩戴眼罩。他决意直视判他一死的人群。他身旁那人——也许是个牧师，隶属Hux从未听信的某种宗教——开始朗读起祷告。而Hux想着Kylo。

_抱歉，让你等我。_

  不，Kylo想着。 _不，不不不你这个要命的傻瓜。_ 他尖叫着，想抓住Hux拼命摇晃。 _我不在那儿。我不知道你死后会去哪，但我不在那儿。你不能_ _——_ 拜托 _，_ _Hux_ _，你不能_ _。_

  他落泪，双膝下跪，抬头仰视着Hux。对方昂首赴死，可Kylo还在乞求全世界让那人存活。让Hux活下去。这是他唯一的愿望。Kylo已为其他罪孽付出如此昂贵的代价，为什么Hux还要死于他留下的污秽？

  绞刑台上，支撑将军的木板终于落下，Kylo目睹这一切仿佛再次经历死亡——而旁观远比死更为痛苦。悉数全世界所有不公，唯独这一种，但凡他存在一日，便永不能被谅解。可原力将使他永生。Kylo心想，也许他不该从原力中觉醒，也许他该直接死在剑刃下，随之灰飞烟灭。

  而Hux想着Kylo。

 

 

END

 


End file.
